


little ol drabbles

by wonderminterplus



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Children, Drabble Collection, Fan Characters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my collection of Winnie the Pooh drabbles, most of them Rabbit/Tigger related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

Winter had announced it's arrival in style. A rough, vicious style really. The temperature was nose nipping cold and a horrid blizzard had started. Thankfully the inhabitants of the hundred acre woods was well aware winter had been coming and were well stocked up on food and firewood.

None were more prepared then Rabbit though. He had started getting ready for the winter mid summer as he always did every year. He expected the winter to be cruel every year, even if it turned out to be a mild winter. Better safe then sorry.

However, there was an event that happening that Rabbit had not foreseen. Somehow, he had ended up letting Tigger take shelter from the blizzard in his home. Part of the reason of why he had was the guilt that Rabbit was sure would come if he let Tigger head to his home in the storm. There was also the little matter of Rabbit actually caring enough about Tigger to want him to be safe.

So now here they were. At the moment, Tigger was actually still and quiet. Rabbit actually thought something was wrong until he noticed that Tigger had just fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. Must have tired himself out by all the chatter and bouncing around the home he did earlier.

Tigger was stretched out on the rug before the fireplace, his front side facing the warm fire. It seemed that all the heat was being sucked up by the tiger's belly. Apparently, being heat hogs was also what Tigger's did best.

Rabbit wondered if maybe he should just go grab a blanket and nap in a chair when a thought occurred to him. Tigger's sure to be warm belly looked very,very inviting all of a sudden. Rabbit shook his head, as if to clear that thought from his mind.

It would be undignified. Over the line. Besides, Tigger might take offense...

Tigger moved a little in his sleep, getting Rabbit's attention again. Finally, Rabbit made a decision. Carefully he moved towards Tigger and laid down against his belly. He was happy to see he was right about how warm the belly was. It was also very comforting.

There was more moment suddenly. One of Tigger's eyes eased open and looked at Rabbit. Rabbit tensed up, really to stammer out an apology. Instead, Tigger closed his eye and wrapped an arm around Rabbit. Moments later, a rumbling purring noise came from Tigger.

Rabbit smiled a little and snuggled closer. The two creatures stayed warm that night as the blizzard raged on.


	2. Candy Cane

Rabbit's brow furrowed as he recounted the candy canes on the tree.

"Twenty-three, Twenty-four... I knew it! One's missing!" Rabbit cried, almost looking triumphant that once again he was right.

The triumphant look quickly turned to that of annoyance. It didn't take a genius to figure out just what had happened to the missing candy cane. In fact, his prime suspect slammed open the door to Rabbit's home and bounced right in at that moment.

"Hiya Long Ears! Your missing a fantabolous day outside!" Tigger said, snow falling off his paws in large clumps all over Rabbit's floor.

The yellow rabbit was unsure if he should have a fit about the missing candy cane or the snow on his floor first. He decided to freak out about the candy cane first, moments later.

"Tigger! Did you take a candy cane?" Rabbit asked, hands on his hips now.

"Yes I did. It was very pepperminty." Tigger said with a huge grin.

"That and the other candy canes are decorations! I had twenty-five exactly and now you've ruined it by-"

Tigger knew that Rabbit was starting into full rant mode. When that happened Rabbit could go on for awhile about every little thing that was bothering, including was made him rant in the first place. Normally Tigger would wait for Rabbit to wind down. This time, he had a different idea.

Suddenly leaning in close,Tigger kissed Rabbit on the nose. Rabbit froze, blinking in surprise. After a few seconds he recovered.

"If you think-" Rabbit started.

Another kiss on the nose stopped him yet again.

"Would you stop-"

Another nose kiss.

It was then Rabbit sighed. The anger was gone now and he didn't feel like ranting anymore.

"Fine. Forget it. Besides, smelling that peppermint on your breath makes me want a candy cane now." rabbit said, heading to the tree.

Though Rabbit had intended to just take one candy cane for himself and another one for Tigger, the candy canes were gone by morning.


	3. Family

Roo knew about the relationship between Tigger and Rabbit. Oh sure, others who knew either were vague or just out right hid the truth. It annoyed Roo that they didn't think he could handle the knowledge. And it down right hurt that Tigger was hiding it from him as well.

Brothers (even if technically they were brothers by the bond of caring and words) just shouldn't do that to each other. One summer night when he and Tigger were bouncing around in a field and catching fireflies, Roo decided to bring up the subject.

"Tigger…" Roo said as he paused in his bouncing.

Hearing the serious tone in Roo's voice, Tigger stopped his bouncing as well.

"What's up, bestest best brother?" Tigger asked.

For a moment Roo thought he was going to chicken out. Somehow he did manage to summon up the courage to say the words he needed to.

"I know that you and Rabbit like each other." Roo said.

"Well, of course me and bunny boy like each other! We're-" Tigger started to say.

"I don't mean like just friends, Tigger." Roo interrupted. "I mean like you both really, really like each other."

Tigger's face went blank for a moment and he was silent.

"I… I think I understand why no one else would tell me. But why wouldn't you tell me?" Roo asked.

There was about another minute of silence before Tigger said something.

"I thought you would think that because I love Rabbit, you wouldn't want to be my brother anymore." Tigger said, ears flat against his head in shame.

"That's silly! You'll always be my brother. Besides, this just makes Rabbit part of the family." Roo said, grinning a bit now.

The tenseness broken, Tigger was smiling again.

"Yeah! We can be one big happiable family!" Tigger exclaimed. "Come on, let's go tell Bunny boy that he's part of a family."

Smiling, Roo hopped up onto Tigger's shoulders and they Tigger bounced all the way to Rabbit's house as he jabbered on about all the things he and the new family could do.


	4. Three Spring Times

Yellow

To Tigger, Rabbit was spring. Yes, a slightly grumpy and uptight spring. But spring all the same. What was more spring like then a bunny rabbit after all? The fact that Rabbit was much more active when spring came around pretty much cemented the idea in Tigger's head.

And the yellow color. Rabbit was the color of spring itself. Of fuzzy new born chicks, dandelions, the spring time sun itself. Rabbit made Tigger think of all these things. That was why he enjoyed being around Rabbit so much. Now if only Rabbit would stop working in that garden so much.

Lion

"They say March comes in like a lion and out like a lamb." Rabbit told Roo one day.

The small kangaroo and the rabbit were busy cleaning up Rabbit's yard of the branches and other debris brought by the spring storm that had cropped up so suddenly the other night.

Roo held a light bundle of sticks when his brow furrowed in thought.

"Does spring ever come in like a Tigger?" Roo asked.

Rabbit gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"No, of course not. Why-"

The sensation of a familiar Tigger hurtling his body at Rabbit came suddenly.

.

Puddle

Rabbit saw the puddle before Tigger did. He said something just as Tigger spotted the puddle.

"Absolutely not!" Rabbit cried.

"But… its looks like such a splashable puddle." Tigger said.

Rabbit just crossed his arms. After a moment Tigger sighed and defeat and skirted around the puddle with Rabbit. That did not stop Tigger from looking back at the puddle with an almost wounded looking face.

Seeing this, Rabbit heaved a loud sigh of his own.

"Fine."

Tigger let out a happy cry and bounced into the puddle

Rabbit did of course end up soaked. But it was worth it.


	5. Thorn

"This is what you get to springing around in a thorny area." Rabbit said gruffly as he came over to Tigger with the tweezers.

Tigger didn't seem to care that Rabbit seemed annoyed. He was too busy whimpering about the tiny thorn in his left paw. Honestly, he was acting like a child. But then, this was Tigger after all.

"Okay, let me see your paw." Rabbit said, in a gentler tone now.

Despite his trust in Rabbit and the gentle tone, Tigger couldn't help but pull away a bit. Rabbit was patient and waited for Tigger to calm down and reach out his paw to him. The other paw over his eyes, he waited for Rabbit to get the splinter out.

Moments later, a loud yowl came from Tigger.

"I haven't even touched you yet!" Rabbit cried.

Tigger stopped his yowling, glancing at Rabbit and then his paw to confirm what Rabbit had said.

"Oh… that was silly of me, wasn't it?" Tigger said with a sheepish laugh.

"Yes." Rabbit said blandly before quickly plucking the splinter out with the tweezers.

It took Tigger about ten seconds to register that the splinter had been removed. He looked at his paw with a bit of wonder and back to Rabbit.

"That didn't hurt at all." Tigger said.

"Now you see how silly you were being? If you had-"Rabbit was cut off by Tigger suddenly hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Long Ears! Your always the bestest at helping me out." Tigger said.

Though having been caught off guard by the sudden hug, Rabbit smiled.

"Just promise me you'll avoid the thorns for now on."

Tigger paused before saying "No promises."


	6. Help

"Whatcha doing, Long Ears?" Tigger asked, leaning in closer to get a better look at what Rabbit was doing.

Rabbit nearly dropped his knitting needles at the intrusion of Tigger's face.

"Do you mind?" Rabbit grumbled. "I'm trying to knit."

"Is that what you're doing with all that yarn, then?" Tigger asked as Rabbit pushed his face back.

"That's what I'm trying to do with all this yarn, yes. So if you don't mind-"

"Can I help?" Tigger asked suddenly.

The thought of Tigger helping in this particular activity filled Rabbit with dread. Knitting needles and someone who had a tendency to literally bounce around the room. Not a good mixture. So Rabbit did the only thing he could in this situation.

He lied.

"Err, I would let you help but there is the matter of the fact that.. uh.. there's nothing for you to do. Really. Nothing at all."

Tigger looked thoroughly disappointed at this news, his ears going back against his head. Now Rabbit felt bad. After all, Tigger had just wanted to help. He was probably going to deeply regret his next words but still he spoke.

"Wait... now that I think about it you could help me by holding the yarn." Rabbit said.

The smile and look of pure joy on Tigger's face after that totally made up for the tangle of yarn that ended up all over the home a half hour later.


	7. The Greatest Gift

It was a time for celebration for the denizens of the Hundred Acre Woods. For it had been a year since Tigger and Rabbit had announced they were together and Tigger moved in with Rabbit. So everyone was holding a anniversary party for them. Though this was a happy time Rabbit still had a bit of worry.

Christopher Robin had just learnt of his and Tiggers relationship. And though he seemed happy for them, he also seemed to be thinking hard over something on the day they told him. And they didn't see him for weeks after. Rabbit was sure he wouldn't be showing up to the anniversary.

However, in the middle of the event he was proven wrong when Christopher Robin suddenly came running over, a wicker laundry basket with a blanket over it in his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Mother just finished." Christopher Robin said.

"It's okay dear. We're just happy to see you here." Kanga said.

Soon Christopher Robin was surrounded by the others. However he seemed more focused on Tigger and Rabbit.

"Rabbit. Tigger. I have something special for the both of you." Christopher Robin said. "Though I thought up the idea myself, my mom helped me with it. Had to do some chores for her help. But it was worth it as I know you'll love her."

"Her?" Rabbit questioned.

Without a word Christopher Robin placed the basket down carefully. The moment the basket was placed down a movement began under the blanket covering the basket. Rabbit and Tigger looked to each other with wide eyes as the others looked on in curiosity. Finally Tigger made the move of reaching out and lifting the blanket up gently.

The blanket removed, everyone could see the buttercup yellow bundle inside. It was a child. A with a Tigger shaped body, yellow fur, and rabbit ears. One other thing that stood out was that part of her feet seemed to be made out of ballet slippers.

Now with the light of day hitting her she lifted her head up. Her wide black eyes moved back and fourth to take in her surroundings. She then saw Rabbit and Tigger. She let out a happy cry and lifted her arms up at them.

"She's... she's..." Rabbit started to say.

He didn't get to finish before Tigger suddenly scooped up the curious child in his arms.

"She's only the most adoraibible little thing I've ever seen!"

Rabbit looked to the child who was now squealing happily in Tigger's arms. A smile came to Rabbits face. Not since Kessie had he felt such a maternal instinct welling up inside.

"Yes... yes she is adorable." he said, stepping next to Tigger to get a better look at their new daughter.

The child reached out for rabbit's ears that were exactly like her own. She giggled as she gripped the ear a little tightly but not enough to hurt. Rabbit let her.

"What are you going to name her?" Roo asked.

Tigger and Rabbit looked down at the child. Both were obviously thinking of names but it was Tigger who spoke up first.

"How abouts Balla? You know, cause of the ballet slippers for her feet?"

Rabbit smiled at Tigger.

"I think that's an excellent name. Balla." Rabbit said. "Our sweet little Balla."

Soon the others moved in close to see the new member of the Hundred Acre Woods.


End file.
